Where Life Takes Me To
by beautiful.dreamer
Summary: Ryoko is caught in a bad situation, where her biggest enemy is her memory. (finished) ~*
1. Where Life Takes Me To 1

  
  
Hiya all...I'm a lil' sad right now. I lost my retainer, and I'm really scared my teeth will screw up again. I'd hate to have another two years of braces, it's not worth it. I hope this is ok, even though my minds not on Tenchi Muyo. I don't know what this will turn up like, yet. Bear wit me, please!  
Disclaimer- Tenchi Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC, I believe...if I'm wrong correct me! Don't sue me, I don't think I can handle another disaster right now!  
Read and Review!  
Beautiful_dreamer_69  
Dedicated to my mum.  
  
  
Where Life Takes Me To  
***********************  
By beautiful_dreamer_69   
************************  
  
She felt so sick.   
Ryoko doubled over, holding her stomach, as she inspected her surroundings. She was back here again.  
The cave...the small, dirty, dark cave.  
She felt so trapped, like a bird who's feet where weighed down by weights...not able to fly. She was trapped in this cave again.   
"TENCHI!"  
No answer.  
Ryoko crumpled to the floor, sobbing tears of self-pity and sorrow. How did she get here?  
It all came back to her.  
Tenchi asked her to wait here...he wanted to tell her something. She walked into the cave, because she had seen a strange light...  
That's all she remembered.  
She started to hum to herself, trying to escape the darkness of the cave. She didn't want to hear the voices, the cries...the small children she butchered.  
"Oh god...please...TENCHI!"  
She begged god for forgiveness...she would trade her life, just to bring back one life she stole away. Ryoko didn't understand...was this a lesson?   
Again, flashes of memories interrupted her thinking...  
**FLASHBACK**  
"Please, spare my child! I beg of you!" The woman hugged the pink haired child protectively. The child's gentle features were covered with tears, and blood.   
Her fathers blood.  
His corpse lay dead on the ground.  
Ryoko stared curiously at the woman...sacrificing her life, for a young girl?  
Ryoko looked back at the child, this time with Amber eyes filled with kindness. "Run..." Ryoko whispered.   
"What are you doing, Ryoko?"  
That voice...Kagato!  
"RUN!" She shouted at the pair, who stood frozen in fear.   
Ryoko grabbed her head, trying to control the searing pain the voice was causing.   
It was too late.  
Ryoko looked up at the two figures, a snarl etched on her face...Her red eyes blazing with no emotions.  
"Bye"  
The house was echoed with the screams of pain, as the little girl died slowly.  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
Ryoko sobbed, her body shaking violently. She killed the little girl. She was maybe just 5...no more than a small child.  
She killed her...  
"I killed her, I killed her, I killed her..."  
Ryoko was losing her mind. Flashbacks of her murdering actions kept coming back.   
She clawed at the wall, trying to desperately escape...  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry."  
"What's wrong, Ryoko?"  
The voice.  
Ryoko collapsed, sliding down the wall.   
"Leave me alone..."  
"What kind of weakling have you become, Ryoko"  
"You enjoyed every minute of it..."  
"You liked feeling the blood, spray on your face...You liked the taste of it..."  
"NO!!!!!"  
Ryoko passed out, the emotional pain too much to bear.  
*****  
She woke too the same darkness she fell asleep in.  
She let out a whimper, it felt so foreign to her...she never whimpered like a weakling.  
"What kind of weakling have you become?"  
The question was engraved in her mind, it kept coming back...like waves of pain.  
"It hurts...Tenchi...Ten...Tenchi..."  
She repeated his name, it gave her strength...filled her pain with love.  
Her love...  
For him.  
Ryoko stood up, for what seemed like the first time in ages.  
The cave was dark, but rubble covered everything...  
"Hi, dear daughter..."  
Ryoko turned around, and faced her nightmare.  
  
  
AN- OOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhh! :o) Can you guess who it is?!?!?!?!?! Read the next part soon, Kay? I have the whole weekend to write it! Please review, I truly love reading FLAMES! Ha...just kiddin'  
Anywayz...Tell me if ya like...or tell me if ya don't! EXPRESS U'R SHELF!!!!!!!!  
Visit www.tmffa.com , a great Tenchi Muyo Fan Fiction site! :o)  
Buh Bye!  



	2. Where Life Takes Me To 2

  
  
AN- Wow! I have received my first real review! I'm glad she/he took time to make it and I hope she/he enjoys my work! :o) Her/His review was real cute, also! This chapter has a surprising twist! ;o) Or at least I attempted it to be surprising! lol!   
Disclaimer- I don't own Tenchi Muyo. Pioneer and AIC do! So don't sue, cuz I ain't go nothin' in my pockets! :o)  
DEDICATED to my first reviewer for this fic! U know who u are! ;o) Thanx 4 making time to make the review! U made a difference, trust me!  
  
Where Life Takes Me To  
By beautiful_dreamer_69  
  
Ryoko woke up in cold sweat, it was all a dream. One stupid, scary dream. She sat up in bed, and as her shaking feet hit the ground, she felt the dream over occurring in her mind. "What does it mean?" she asked herself.  
  
The morning sunshine filled Ryoko's room, making it look like it was painted shiny gold. Ryoko awoke with a start. It was already 3 PM, and she still felt like laying her troubled head onto her pillow. She just moved into her own room, and it was quite uncomfortable. She wasn't use to not sleeping on her rafters or the couch. She sighed, as she wiped got up to go to the washroom. She needed to wash her face, for certainly there were going to be dried tearstains on them. 'Did I cry out in my sleep?' Ryoko mentally asked herself. She reached the washroom, which was occupied. Ryoko slumped against the wall, waiting silently. She would have usually banged on the door by now, but hesitated. Her energy felt drained. The door creaked open, which waked up Ryoko from her daydream.  
"Good afternoon, Demon!"  
Ryoko didn't want to bump into anyone this morning, especially Ayeka. Ryoko just glared back at her, and to Ayeka's view, her glare was rather weak. Ryoko walked past her, silently. She slammed the door behind her, with force that shook the house.  
"Must be her day of the month..."  
Inside the washroom, Ryoko looked at her reflection. Her golden eyes, shinning with unshed tears...tears she didn't have an idea about. She gently turned on the tap, and waited for the water to turn icy cold. Her fingers were still shaking, as she splashed the ice water on her face. The coolness washed over her face, reducing the burning sting her tears left. After washing her face, Ryoko walked out of the washroom, with a feeling she was missing something.  
Ryoko entered the Masaki kitchen. Tenchi and the others were enjoying a day off. Everyone was outside, playing games and having a picnic. Ryoko slowly crept out the back door to join them. She didn't dangle over Tenchi, but rather instead gave him a polite "Hello" as for everyone else. The dream played over in her head the whole time she looked at Sasami. 'So much like the little girl, I murdered...' Ryoko thought, sitting by herself in the shade of the Cherry Blossom Tree. Ryoko felt a familiar presents one that was warm and gentle...one of motherly love...  
"What do you want, Washu?"   
"You had a dream? A bad one?" Washu asked, pale like Ryoko. Ryoko finally concluded, Washu, Her mother could see her dreams...as if they were her own. Ryoko's dislike toward her so called mother, turn to sympathy. Ryoko liked to think she was the only one who was "Blessed" with Kagato as part of her life. Of course she was wrong. Very wrong.   
"Mommy?"   
Washu barely heard the whisper, it was so gentle...so full of innocence. "What's the matter Little Ryoko?" Washu asked Ryoko, glancing at her with love. "I'm sorry, you had to witness my dream...I don't want you to see what I did..." Ryoko answered her mother, now greatly interested in a Cherry Blossom petal. Washu gathered her frail daughter in her arms, she rested her head on Ryoko's chest. She was still in her younger form. Ryoko wept in her mother's arms, silently shaking with sobs.  
"Shhh...my baby..." Washu whispered tearfully in her daughters embrace. Washu noticed something missing with her link. She quickly grabbed Ryoko's wrist, her gem, was gone!  
"Ryoko! Your gem!"  
  
AN- TADA!!! Did u like? :o) I think this format is more fun to read then the last?!?! Right? Please review and tell, me what u think! C-Ya!  



	3. Where Life Takes Me To 3

AN- The THIRD part of "Where my Life Takes Me To"! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer- Tenchi Muyo belongs to Pioneer and AIC, so no need to sue me! :o)  
Dedicated To my REVIEWERS! Thanx guys! :o)  
...Sorry it took me long to write...I had a bad case of writers block! ^-^  
  
Where Life Takes Me To  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
By beautiful_dreamer_69   
  
  
Ryoko stared at Washu, disbelief covering her face. All she could stutter out was "wha?"   
Washu looked at her creation...no her daughter, and sighed in sadness. Her face was filled with sorrow and pain. She and Ryoko did a lot of horrible things, but did they really deserve this? They paid for their crimes...Washu was imprisoned for 2000 years watching Kagato play with Ryoko's mind, as if it were a computer game. Ryoko paid with living in that damn cave, for 700 years. They paid dearly and were still paying for their ruthless crime, with there never ending memories. They would always remember the pain they caused, and they would sometimes...feel the pain too.   
Ryoko's utter shock was replaced with anger, anger she had kept in her heart for so long. That dream...angered her, not scared her anymore. How dare Kagato come back into her life! How dare he! The damages she made would never be repaid. Ryoko stood up, and held her hand out to her mother, "Mum, lets go inside,"  
Washu took her hand, feeling warmth spread over her sorrow, her pain, her anger. They looked at eachother, and smiled...maybe, just maybe they could get through this together.  
Mother and daughter walked hand in hand to the Masaki home.  
***********  
  
Of course Ryoko lost all her powers, but she enjoyed the feeling...being helpless, you might say. Ryoko sat on the roof, which she had to climb up a latter to get too and listen to Tenchi's diskman. Weird American music blasted throughout the headphones into Ryoko's ears.  
"Ohhhhhh, Ohhhhhhhhhhhh...Every one wants Kung Fu Fighting! HOAH! Oh when you're fast as lightning! HA! Oh it might be a little bit fri..."  
Ryoko's little dance show on the roof was interrupted by the gleeful giggles of Sasami. Ryoko blushed, for the first time in ages...aparently trying to explain why she started to sing on the top of her lungs.  
"Can I dance with you too?" Sasami paused, "But maybe on more solid ground?" Ryoko gave her a cheerful smile, as she nodded.  
They entered the living room, and put the CD on the stereo. Sasami and Ryoko were dressed in short skirts, and tight shirts that read "SUPASTAR". Each had a brush in their hands, pretending them to be microphones. Ryoko pressed play, as they raised their microphones to sing.   
"Say my name, Say my name, When no one is around you, say baby I love you, if you ain't running' again!" Sasami sang, moving her hips to the music.  
"Say my name, Say my name, you acting kinda shady, ain't calling me baby, why the sudden change?" Ryoko sang out, running her hands through her hair.   
"Say my name, Say my name, when no one is around you, say baby I love you, if you ain't running again, Say my name, Say My name, you acting kinda shady, ain't' calling me baby, why the sudden change?" They bought sang, synchronizing there moves.   
Outside giggling was heard throughout the fields.   
"Next song?" asked Sasami. Ryoko nodded popping in another CD. The twinkling of bells could be heard, as they started singing.  
"Your kisses are the sun, was sweet a didn't bleed, I let it in my eyes, like an exotic dream, the radio playing songs that I have never heard...I don't know what to say, Oh no, not word...just LA LA LA LA it goes around the world LA LA LA LA its all around the world LA LA LA LA and every body's singing LA LA LA LA and know the bells are ringing LA..." Sasami and Ryoko stopped in mid-song, they CD skipped to the next one...a Limp Bizkit tune.   
"If onlllly we could FLYYYYYYY...G-G-Generation!"  
Ryoko and Sasami sang, and danced hard...just like Fred Durst (^-^ hmmm! Good Stuff!)  
********************  
  
"DINNERS READY!"  
Dinner looked good, but it was take out today. Sasami had forgotten to make dinner, which was rather unusual. Ryoko didn't sit by Tenchi today, but rather sit beside Washu and Sasami. Sasami and Ryoko were still wearing their outfits, and decided to hum "Kung Fu Fighting". They giggled, and Washu smiled at her daughter's happiness. "Hey mum, wanna go outside for a walk with me and Sasami?" asked Ryoko, looking happy. Washu nooded, and all three stood up. "SASAMI! What kind of outfit is that! You put some DECENT clothing on!"  
Ryoko, Sasami and Washu ran out laughing hard. They walked down the road, and in the back of Ryoko's arm, she could see Ayeka hanging all over Tenchi. She hadn't really thought of Tenchi for awhile. Maybe he'd respect the room she was giving him? Ryoko didn't care about that right now, she was with her closest family, having fun...the dream, long forgotten. They walked into the woods, laughing at little Sasami's joke.   
"And then, the docto..." She stopped in midsentence, to frightened to move. Ryoko and Washu followed her gaze, traveling to meet up with a monster, named Kagato.   
"RUN!" Ryoko cried, taking a branch from a nearby tree to fend themselves. Washu stubbornly shock her head, shooing the frightened Sasami to run back home.   
'You don't have powers...he's to strong...run with me...' Washu telepathically told her, 'run'.   
Ryoko looked at her mother, love filled in her eyes. She loved Washu, even if she would never openly admit it... she always had somewhere special in her heart for Washu.   
"No...he has come for me mother, you ran and get Tenchi...now" Ryoko told her, giving her a teary smile. Washu turned around and sobbed. She met Tenchi half way, and fell to her knees.   
"My baby...help her..." Washu whispered her request, passing out from her emotional stress.  
My baby.  
  
AN-OHHHHH! Did ya like it? Well the songs I used, I don't own! Some old disco dude owns "Kung fu fighting"! Lol :o) I Used "Say my name" by Destiny child and I also used "My Generation" By Limp Bizkit...I didn't use the whole song, too many swears! :o) Hope u enjoyed! REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! :o)  



	4. Where Life Takes Me To 4

AN- Wow! 11 reviews for this story?!? How nice! :o) Please write me some more, its just like getting Christmas cards!:o) Well...this ones dedicated to lem, who has been a real sweetheart and written me a review for all three chapters! :o) Also I have to thank Unholy Dragoon, for the HUGE review and also pointing out my mistakes! Thank you! :o) That way, I can write better, right? ^_^ I can't forget all my other reviewers, like the talented EmpressGalaxia. I'm so honored she even read my story! I HOPE YOU PEEPS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! You really make a HUGE difference if you review, so PLEASE review! :o)   
Dedicated to all my Reviewers and my mum! :o)   
Disclaimer- Tenchi Muyo is property of AIC and Pioneer. Don't sue me!   
  
  
Where Life Takes Me To  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
by beautiful_dreamer_69  
  
  
"Where's Ryoko, Washu?" Tenchi asked, his face covered in sweat from the run he just had. He ran all the way, as fast as he could, to where Washu was. Sasami came home, and told him that Ryoko was fighting with...with that devil man. Tenchi didn't even want to say his name, it would bring rage to go throughout his body. He wanted to kill that man. Tenchi hated killing people, the guilt he had to face after was...almost unbearable.   
"Ryoko could fend of that man fine, Lord Tenchi...just...don't go," Ayeka said, a pleading look in her eyes. She didn't want Tenchi to get hurt, even if it cost the life of Ryoko. She knew she was being selfish, greedy...even being a monster.   
Tenchi turned toward the Ayeka, and stared at her with disbelief. Why would she plead such horrible words to him?  
Leave Ryoko?  
How could he leave someone out to die, someone he learned to love. He loved all the girls. Tenchi looked t Ayeka, disgust filling his features. Why was she being so selfish, so jealous? "No, I have to save her...I..." He couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't want to, he didn't have to.  
"Sh...e...She's in the forest," Washu barely stuttered out. She had never cried so much in her life, the pain filling through her body, so deep it felt like it was in her bones. "He came back for her...that monster..." she whispered, hugging her knees to herself. "Please, Kami Sama...help her..." Washu pleaded, looking up at the cloudy skies. "Please."  
****************************  
  
Ryoko stared with rage at the man before her. She hated him, hated him so much it hurt. "What do you want?" asked Ryoko, getting ready to swing the branch. Tenchi should be here by now...where is he? Ryoko looked up at Kagato, waiting for his answer, but all he did was stand there. "Answer me, NOW!" Ryoko screamed at him. Ryoko swung at him, and he disappeared. Ryoko searched her surroundings, and it appeared to her that Kagato had run away like a chicken. Ryoko turned to go back home, when she heard the screams.  
"Leave her alone! She's just a child...please!"   
Ryoko cringed, failing to her knees.   
"You Monster! You killed my son, YOU KILLED HIM!"   
"Mommy, wake up...MOMMY?!?!"  
Ryoko grabbed her head, "Leave me alone...leave me alone," she pleaded to herself. And lucky Ryoko, she blacked out before the memories got to her again.   
Back at the Masaki Home, Washu screamed in agony. A scream filled with such sorrow, the clouds seemed to grow darker.   
************************  
  
Tenchi searched the forest, for the one and only cyan woman he knew. He walked into a clearing that seemed to hold an odd glow. The shinning light that penetrated from the trees told him, that nothing human did that.   
"Ryoko!" he called out, hoping for an answer. He entered the clearing, and felt as though a bucket of ice water was poured over him. The place gave of such a cold sensation, he nearly felt like he was going to freeze standing there. He quickly pulled out of the strange trance like state he was in, and walked further into the clearing.   
Ryoko's body lay there, in a futile position. She was curled u in a ball, holding her head in her hands. Her face was in a grimacing expression. "Bad dream?" guessed Tenchi, nudging her form. "  
Ryoko?" he whispered, bending down. Ryoko slowly stirred and opened her eyes. Her eyes were glossy, and held a far away look. She pulled away from Tenchi, and tried an attempt to get up. "Ryoko?" Tenchi asked, confusion evident in his eyes. He quickly went over to her, and tried to help her...but the look in her eyes stopped him. Tears were flowing down her face, and her body shook with sobs. "Leave me alone...leave me alone..." Ryoko whispered, holding onto her head again.   
"Ryoko, it's me...Tenchi," He said, trying to break Ryoko's hands from her head, "Lets go home..."  
"NOOOOOOO! Leave me alone! I never wanted to kill your family, he made me do it! He was controlling my mind...please leave me alone...please..." Ryoko pleaded, failing to her knees, clutching onto Tenchi's leg.   
Ryoko blacked out again, the pain was almost unbearable for Tenchi, never mine for her.   
***********************  
  
Washu sobbed into Sasami's embrace. The scientist broke down, her daughter's turmoil too much to bear. She felt every emotion Ryoko felt. She wanted to go to her daughter, but her head pounded like a million hammers. She couldn't see straight, or hear anything anyone was telling her. The screams muted out the world, the horrible visions took over her sight. She just sobbed, on and on. The tears seemed like endless rivers of salty water. Washu knew her head hurt like hell, her heart felt like it was being burnt into char, and her soul being ripped and shredded into millions of pieces...but imagine the pain her daughter was going through. That just added more tears to her endless amount. She would trade anything in this world to take her daughters memories away.   
Anything, including her own life.  
  
AN- Ok...I hope that Chapter made sense...I have a TERRIBLE migraine of my own! :o) But I can still READ REVIEWS! So be a responsible reader and write me some reviews! Okie Dokie? ^_^ I LOVE reading reviews! Next chapter might be late, I have some test to do at school! So study time for me, I guess! :o)   
  



	5. Where Life Takes Me To 5

AN- Well, here's another chapter...the only problem is, I'm real sick wit the flu! I'm really outa of it, plus I couldn't wait...I'm so bored! ^_^ Anywayz, I've noticed that the Characters our really Out of Character...I've only seen a couple of Tenchi shows, so I'm sorry If Ryoko and the gang are totally opposite of the original Characters. Please try to bear wit me, and enjoy the chapter to its fullest! Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!   
Thank ya!   
Disclaimer- I don't won Tenchi, AIC and pioneer do! Don't sue me!  
This chapter's dedicated to my Mum and to all of my reviewers! THANK YOU!   
  
  
Where Life Takes Me To  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
By beautiful_dreamer_69  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tenchi held the sobbing Ryoko in his arms, gazing at her with such sadness. She was always there for him, always behind...always there to back Tenchi up. How could he be so stupid? Not notice her pain? He mentally kicked himself, he should have noticed. Ryoko stirred in his arms, mumbling words he couldn't understand. She clutched his shirt, her face in extreme pain. Tenchi hugged her closer, feeling the coldness of her skin. He knew he had to get out of here, and stood up. Ryoko felt like a feather in his arms, so light and soft. He walked out of the cold area, whispering softly in Ryoko's ear. Trying his best, to ease her out of her turmoil.   
**********************  
Washu looked at the window, spotting Tenchi walking through the grass. She ran to the door, flinging it open with such excitement. Her tears of happiness flowing down her face. "Is she alright?" whispered Washu, waiting for the answer, hoping it wasn't the one she dreaded to hear.   
Tenchi smiled softly, happy for them both. They started to act like a family, finally giving up their stubborn charades and disposing of their shells. They were showing each other, their true selves. They both felt and understood what each other has gone through.   
"Um...can I take her now?" asked Washu, a warm smile spreading through her face. She still had the sniffles, but she knew she had to help Ryoko and find out the problem. She open the door to her lab, and asked Tenchi to gently put Ryoko down on the medical bed. Washu immediately began to find out, just what is causing Ryoko to lose control...and what's bringing back Kagato...  
*************************  
  
"What's taking Washu so long, Tenchi?" asked the frightened Sasami. Her pink eyes were filled with fear of losing Ryoko. She didn't understand she wasn't dying, tears started to cascade down her face. Tenchi knelt down, and gently wiped the tears from her face. "Ryoko's going to be fine, Sasami...please be strong for her," Tenchi said, embracing her sobbing body. Behind them, Ayeka watched...mixed emotions playing on her face.   
***************************  
  
Ryoko awoke to dark. The sound of machines and glitches all around her. She finally concluded, she was in Washu's lab. "Mmm..umm?" She tried to speak out, her throat hurt too much though. Ryoko silently sat up, feeling the pain in the back of her head. She felt like she had gone through a battle, but all she had gone through was...memory lane. Her memory lane, was pain, death and tears. Tears she hated to see, again and again. Ryoko, one again called out for mother.  
"I'm here, Little_Ryoko," (Awwwww!~_~) Washu answered, holding charts and graphs. Washu walked up to her daughter, and dropped of the charts. She held out her arms, and Ryoko glided into them. They stayed in embrace, until Washu backed away. "I found out the problem, let's go upstairs and I'll tell you all," Washu said, helping the weakened Ryoko out of the lab.   
****************************  
  
Everyone sat around the table, feeling nervous and curious at the same time. They all hoped, including Ayeka, Ryoko would be ok. Washu looked at everyone, before beginning her description on Ryoko's problem.   
"Ok, as you have noticed, Ryoko doesn't have her gems anymore. She can't use any of her powers." Washu looked at Ryoko, smiling reassuringly to her. "Her gems were not taken, but they are hidden in her heart. She has to find a way to overcome her past, and the gems are putting her test of purity and so on,"  
"Meaning?" asked Ayeka, suspiciously eyeing Washu.   
"Meaning, Ryoko is going through some problems in her mind and heart. She has to confront her past that's her test. She's had to go through that test for her while life, but it has hit her the most now," Washu explained, catching her breath.   
"So, what does Kagato have to do with this?" asked Sasami, clutching onto Ryoko's hand.   
"He's in her memory, Sasami...they gems are creating a ghost like figure of him," Washu explained.  
"Can this Kagato hurt us?" asked Ayeka, fear showing in her eyes.  
"He can hurt only Ryoko, but not physically...more mentally," Washu said, tapping on her head.   
"So, we can't do anything to help her?" asked Tenchi, looking at Ryoko with such sadness. He didn't want to lose her, not now...  
...Not ever  
*************************  
  
Ryoko walked outside, and sat on the steps. She was scared to sleep, scared to think...  
"Ryoko?"   
Ryoko turned around, to find Ayeka. "What's the matter, Princess?" asked Ryoko, looking at her with eyes that held fear, pain. Ayeka knew she had seen so much, felt so many things, she would rather die than feel. 'She has suffered so much, and yet...I still pester her about the past' Ayeka thought, resting her face in her hands.   
"Ryoko, I'm sorry...for everything." Ayeka whispered, not able to meet Ryoko's gaze. "I always hated you for driving away Yosho, he was suppose to marry me...I was suppose to be happy for once in my life," Ayeka trailed out, tears welling up in her dark red eyes. "I always blamed it on you, and I was wrong...It wasn't you...please forgive me on my foolishness..."  
"Princess...no need to apologize, but I forgive you anyways," Ryoko smiled, a smile she had never given Ayeka.   
One of friendship.  
"You know, I'm still going to be your enemy...I love Tenchi to much not to be...but I'll always be close by if you need someone to talk to," Ayeka told Ryoko, holding out her pinky.   
"Pinky swear...it's an earth custom," explained Ayeka.   
Ryoko held out her pinky, as they made the oath of friendship. No one ever backed out on pinky swears, both Ayeka and Ryoko knew that.  
They sat together, watching the grass ripple with the soft breeze.  
  
AN- I should write longer chapter, ne? I'll start trying...after I brain storm some new ideas! So, I hope you peeps understood Ryoko's prob. Her gems are hidden in her heart, and they are giving her a test of purity, and stuff... So they r testing her on her hardest subject...her memory of all the bad stuff she has done. Please say that makes sense!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! THANX 4 READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
C-Yaz!!!!!!!   



	6. Where Life Takes Me To Last Chapter

AN- Last Chapter!! Hope this fic was good! ^_^ It's going to be longer and better written hopefully! Please review, it means a lot to me. Read some of the stories I have on favorites, they're real good! :)   
Disclaimer- I don't own Tenchi Muyo! No need for sueing, ne?   
DEDICATED TO EVERYONE! THIS FIC WOULD BE NOTHING WITHOUT MY REVIEWERS! I OWE IT ALL TO YOU! ALSO DEDICATED TO MY MUM! LOVE YOU!  
  
  
Where Life Takes Me To  
))))))))))))))))))))))))  
By beautiful_dreamer_69   
  
  
They all seemed to be acting like she was a piece of glass. She wanted to howler out to the world... "I'M NOT FRAGILE"   
But...that would just make her look...insane.  
They knew about her "Tests" she had to endure, and lately they were coming at her in full speed. She hated the memories. They only thing that was actually keeping her sane was the present. Ayeka seemed to be getting along with her, maybe even she could consider it close to friendship.   
She always wanted a friend that was close to her age...um...more likely close to her age in earth years...err.  
You get the picture.   
She thrived for the late night talks, the slumber parties...the gossip about the cute boys.  
She never felt that sensation before, the one sensation only a teenager could grasp.  
She wanted to have that, even if she was too old. Maybe she could experience the feeling once.   
She almost had that with Ayeka now.  
Almost.  
Tenchi was a different story, his concern was sorta uncomfortable. He never paid that much attention to her. He always thought she had no real feelings...any human pains.   
Course, he was wrong.  
She maybe experience the pain twice a hard. She kept it buried in her soul...when the dam broke, it all came rushing out.   
Too much to bear.  
She always got through it though, and put up that façade. Tenchi seemed to want to help her, but he couldn't.  
No one could help her.  
No one but herself, and she wouldn't let them down. She could handle anything. She just had to have her mind set in the right place.   
Ryoko got up and bounded the stairs to Tenchi's room.   
*********************  
  
"Come in!" Tenchi yelled, over his music. He was playing some tunes, to ease his mind off the current crisis he had to deal with.   
Ryoko entered his room, walking over to his bed and taking a seat. "Tenchi?" Ryoko started, looking at him with earnest gold eyes.   
Tenchi turned to the sadness so evident in her voice. "What's the matter, Ryoko?" he asked, sitting beside her on the bed. 'Maybe she came to me for help...maybe she needs to let it all out?' Tenchi hopefully thought. He wanted her to ask him for help, she was avoiding him since they heard the news the other night.   
Ryoko hesitantly crept her hand toward his. She gently traced his fingers with hers...feeling every texture in his skin. She clasped his hand firmly, interlacing her fingers with his own. It felt so right.   
"I'm sorry."   
Tenchi looked at her face, seeing the tears freely flowing down her face. Seeing her in this pain tortured his own soul. He hated what those damn gems were doing. He hated them so...  
"Why are you sorry?" Tenchi asked, squeezing her hand lightly.  
Ryoko looked into his eyes, seeing the kindness she would die to feel. She loved him so much. Every thing about him made her love him more.   
"I don't want you to feel and see me in pain. I hate what my gems are doing to me, but I hate it more that you have to witness me losing my sanity...I only wish you could forget I was here. I wish I could rid you of me, all I am Is a-" Ryoko was cut of by Tenchi's finger, softly held against her tender lips. His finger lingered there, as tears trailed down her blushed cheeks. He let go of her hand, and Ryoko felt like her world was slipping threw her fingers. Except he then used his hands to guide her in his embrace. He held her sobbing form, feeling every shudder, like it was him sobbing.   
"Ryoko," Tenchi began, stroking her soft cyan locks, "Your problem is getting on my nerves, but if that's what I have to go through to keep you with me...I'll live with the crisis for the rest of my life. I'd rather feel pain forever, instead of losing you," He hugged her tighter to his body, feeling her warmth. He could feel her smiling through her tears. He sensed her happiness that came with his words.   
"I love you Tenchi...no matter what happens, I'll always love you." Ryoko pledged to him, interlacing her fingers with his once again.   
Tenchi was at loss of words, of course he loved her back. He wanted to tell her, but hurting the other girls was something he wasn't very found of. He didn't want to hurt Ryoko either...  
Say what is in your heart, for it knows best.  
His mother told him that, and he knew she was right. His heart did know best, because it was connected with his soul.   
"I love you too, please try and beat this...I don't want to lose you, Ryoko," Tenchi pleaded, kissing the top of her head delicately.   
"You'll never lose me, I'll always be right behind you," Ryoko told him tenderly, looking up toward his face. Tears of happiness seemed to flow like an endless river.   
Her tears were beautiful.  
Tenchi looked into her eyes of golden sea's and said, "Why not be beside me instead?"   
Ryoko's eyes widened at surprise. She smiled lovingly at him, before reaching up for a tender kiss. Tenchi brang his head down slightly, meeting her lips. He felt her soft tender lips, the taste of vanilla lingering on his own.   
Ryoko broke the kiss, and snuggled deeper in his arms. She felt the feeling of hope, instead of despair. She was going to get through this.   
Maybe not on her own. With Ayeka, Sasami...  
Her mum and...  
Her beloved Tenchi.   
***************************  
  
Ayeka twisted and turned in her soft mattress. She was having a terrible nightmare, of monsters and wolves. She hated those stupid earth movies, filling her dreams with such foolishness.   
Foolishness that scared her to death, that is.   
Ayeka stumbled out of bed, her mouth craving a nice cool drink she could find in the kitchen. She quietly tiptoed down the stairs, trying her hardest not to wake up everyone else. She just reached the kitchen, when she heard the strangest sound.  
***********  
A soft gasp escaped Ryoko's mouth, as her face grimaced in pain. She was getting 'tested' again, and hating every damn moment of it.   
'LEAVE ME ALONE MONSTER! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED MY ONLY LOVE!' The woman sobbed, holding a man who's face reflected Tenchi's like a mirror. "Tenchi?" whispered Ryoko, to depressed to talk any loader. Ryoko started to reach her hand out to the strangers, the strangers she killed. The woman backed up, dragging the man along with her, 'NOOOO, DON'T TOUCH HIM! HE'S ALREADY DEAD, DEMON! LEAVE ME BE...PLEASE, LEAVE ME BE!'   
***********  
Ayeka walked to the couch, where Ryoko's shaking body lay. Ayeka noticed the tears escaping through Ryoko closed eyes. She held on to the demon's hand, feeling her cold fingers. Ayeka's own body began to shake, sobbing freely...for the first time in ages. She felt responsible for the demon's current state, and cried with her. Ayeka felt as though, she too could hear the victim's cries. She held on to her friend, whispering words to sooth the pirate's emotional distress.   
She had no idea how Ryoko had the straight to get through this.   
************  
Ryoko felt a hand embrace her own. She turned to face the beautiful princess, her smile warming up Ryoko's insides. She felt so cold, but now warm liquid friendship seemed to fill her to the core. The sobbing woman began to smile, as she felt her husband start to breath in her arms.  
"Oh...Adrian, my love, Your alive..."   
The image faded and now Ryoko and Ayeka were at a field, full of blossoming buttercups. The pure yellow seemed to have a glow of its own. They glowed with the happiness, Ryoko saw in Sasami's eyes. "Ayeka?" Ryoko asked, but she fell silent as Ayeka disappeared.   
She was alone again, but this time she was in a field of happiness. She felt a breeze flutter around her, playing gently with the yellow petals of the buttercup flowers.  
"Ryoko..."  
Ryoko turned, hearing the voice...the voice identical to her own.  
Her soul.  
Her soul was calling her, communicating to her through her gems.   
"Ryoko, the past has come back to haunt you and I feel the pain you must endure. Although it seems the world is crashing all around you, the thing you must keep in mind is the present. The people you killed forgive you with all their hearts. They now know it wasn't you, it was Kagato who killed them."   
Ryoko felt hands touch her shoulder, she turned.  
**************  
  
Tenchi, Washu and Sasami had soon joined Ayeka. They didn't dare wake Ryoko up, for Washu warned them of the shock she would go through. Ayeka had to run upstairs to get them. She thought, if she brang the people that ment most to Ryoko, to her...maybe she could get through this all. They all linked hands, and prayed for Ryoko, all in their different respected religions.   
*************  
  
Ryoko smiled lovingly at the four people in front of her. They had come to save her. The voice continued to softly whisper all around them.  
"You have to remember, you cannot erase and change the past. The souls of the people you killed, are happy...they want you to feel happiness as well. Please Ryoko, focus on living this world, not the one you left 700 years ago. Bring peace in your heart, you truly deserve a chance at happiness."  
Ryoko held onto Tenchi's hand and felt her waist encircle with four arms.  
Washu and Sasami.  
Ryoko's eyes searched for a missing person, one she wanted to have in her life.  
Ayeka.  
Ayeka looked into Ryoko's golden eyes, and linked her arm softly with Ryoko's. They were friends, maybe the best of friends.   
"I love you guys, thank you for helping me find a way. Now I have a feeling I know where life will take me. I'll have life to share with you four," Ryoko told them, feeling the surroundings vanish softly. Her eyes closed with bliss. It felt like millions of burdens was lifted of her shoulders.  
Free.  
Finally free of pain, and finally a prisoner of happiness.  
  
**************THE END*************  
  
AN- Ok? Hopefully! ^_^ I hope this made you guys feel good inside! I think I did ok...not as good as a pro, but ok! I hope everyone enjoyed reading ALL OF THE CHAPTERS! This was suppose to be a little longer, but I started to get bored with writing the fic! :) REVIEW AND BE READY FOR MY NEXT FIC, OK!?!?!   
JA NE! Good bye! Ciao!  
Beautiful_dreamer_69  



End file.
